


Pride Before A Fall

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [54]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: A small slip on the ice...





	Pride Before A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 18 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'stuck' and 'ice skating' at adventdrabbles.

"Shit, shit, shit," Q whimpered, leaning on James heavily as they crossed the rink to the exit.

James didn't say anything, but his smirk was enough. Though to be fair, it would've been fitting if James -- trained to keep his body balanced in any situation -- had been the one to fall and Q had said as much. Especially since Q grew up ice skating. Every winter, in January when the lake was frozen enough, he and his family would be out skating every moment they could. They hadn't ever had an accident. Not even when Q had skated when he could at a rink in the city.

He'd had the poor foresight to tell all of this to James that morning when they set out.

"Don't be such a baby," James whispered teasingly. "I'm sure it's only a sprain."

Q resisted the urge to say something cutting. It was just his hurt pride and pain speaking, after all, and James wouldn't be who he was, wouldn't be the man Q loved, if he wasn't teasing.

They finally excited the rink and made their way to the first aid station.

"Too bad we can't keep the skate on," the paramedic said, joking with a smile. "It'd keep the swelling down." Q rolled his eyes and leaned back as his foot was lifted up. A few quick tugs and the laces were undone, but -- "It's stuck."

Q grit his teeth and James chuckled.

The paramedic looked up with a wince. "Can you afford to buy the rental?"

"They're his skates," James supplied. "Cut them off." He covered Q's mouth with his hand and nodded at the paramedic.

Smart man that he was, he cut the skate off in quick order and was soon wrapping Q's ankle up. James went and got their shoes and helped Q with his.

"I paid several hundred quid for those," Q mourned. "I don't like breaking in new skates."

"You're not going to be skating any time soon," James pointed out, "but I'll make new skates the top priority once you're back on your feet and buy them myself."

Q huffed. James kissed his forehead. "And I'll even get myself new skates so we'll both suffer. How's that? Now, how about a nice cuppa?"

"Stop patronizing me," Q hissed.

James raised an eyebrow.

Q grumbled, but didn't say anything else. After all, tea sounded wonderful and if James was willing to suffer with him through a new pair, well, this time Q could be gracious.


End file.
